Silver Rain
by Elladan1
Summary: When Estel is affected with an unknown illness, Elrond struggles to find its source. However when it is found the boy has disappeared. Now Elrond must find Estel before its too late. AU


Title: Silver Rain  
  
Author: Elladan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary:  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money off this and I am only borrowing Tolkien's characters for a little fun.  
  
A/N: Another vignette in my short little series while I work on a sequel to Scuro. Thanks for all you reviews and I wanted to send a very special thank you to my beta readers who have taken time out of their busy lives to help me with these stories. This story is AU.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
* * * * *  
  
Estel placed a piece of bacon on top of his pile of eggs and sat back to admire the landscape he had created. He was not hungry at all and really just wanted to be excused from the table. Setting his fork down on the edge of his plate he watched Elrond expectantly.  
  
"Estel, are you not hungry this morning?" Elladan asked as he studied his brother's creations.  
  
"Nay, I am not," Estel replied sweetly, his legs swinging under the table in anticipation of being free.  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow at the boy's plate and shook his head slightly. "Are you feeling well, ninion?"  
  
"Aye, Ada, may I please be excused?" Estel replied hastily, eager to get away from the food which was making his stomach turn.  
  
With a sigh, Elrond nodded his consent and the boy slid of his chair and made his way quickly from the hall.  
  
As soon as he was safely outside, Estel wandered over to a tree and slumped down against its trunk. Truthfully he was not feeling his best, but he supposed that to be the result from not sleeping well the night before. Sighing, he plucked a leaf off a near by bush and twirled it between his fingers.  
  
Estel sat at the bottom of the tree until his brothers came to find him an hour later. They carried bows in their hands and quivers across their shoulders, for they were to take Estel to practice his archery. Elladan had a pack in his right hand that held what Estel thought was probably intended to be their lunch.  
  
"Estel, are you ready to practice? 'Ro and I were just betting to see how many bull's-eyes you will hit today," Elladan called cheerfully as they neared the boy.  
  
Stifling a yawn, Estel nodded and rose to meet the twins.  
  
"Yes, though I bet you both guessed less than I'll actually hit," he said proudly, though his voice lacked the strength he would have liked.  
  
Both twins chuckled, neither noticing their brother's lack of energy.  
  
"We shall see, little brother. It will soon be time to see if your actions can meet the enormity of your words," Elrohir teased as the three walked the short distance to the training ground.  
  
After they arrived Estel tried to keep up his false cheerfulness, but it quickly faded as he spent an hour without hitting a single mark straight on. His brothers were surprised by his lack of success and attempted to coach him while carefully avoiding any teasing remarks.  
  
Two hours after they had started, the brothers took a break and Estel gratefully sat in the shade under a tree. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to rest against the rough bark. Though it was early fall and quite cool, Estel found that he was sweating.  
  
"Are you alright, little brother?" a voice said, pulling him from the brink of sleep. He forced his eyes open and blinked at the two worried elven faces looking down at him.  
  
"Yes, just tired," he said simply, hoping they would ask no more.  
  
Elladan looked unconvinced at the answer and sat down next to the human. Elrohir retrieved the pack and water skins and began to lay out their lunch in front of the two. As soon as the food was out, the elves dug in and began to eat everything at once. A single glance at the food and Estel knew he would not eat any. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and watched his brothers eat.  
  
"Estel, are you not going to eat?" Elladan asked, concern creeping into his voice.  
  
Estel's eyes widened at his brother's question and his shook his head, desperately trying to come up with an excuse.  
  
"I.I'm.not hungry?" he tried though he was clearly not convinced of the statement himself for it came out as more of a question.  
  
Two dark eyebrows rose in disbelief.  
  
"Tis what you said this morning. Are you sure you are well?" Elrohir asked gently, surveying the boy.  
  
"Estel, you are sweating! Surely you have not been working /that/ hard," Elladan observed, putting down his food and turning to get a good look at him.  
  
"Either you eat or we will take you to see Ada and you can explain to him why you are refusing to eat and sweating like that," Elrohir warned, though he was already planning the second option no matter what.  
  
Estel fixed his gaze on his hands in his lap and sighed. He really didn't want to eat and his stomach was beginning to hurt. Not liking either option, he remained silent and did not meet the eyes that were fixed on him.  
  
"Well then, we shall go and speak to Ada," Elladan sighed and began to pack the remaining food back into the pack, while Elrohir gathered their equipment.  
  
The human's eyes grew wide with fear, for he did not yet desire discovery. After another quick moment of thought, Estel reached for a piece of bread that lay near him.  
  
"Nay, toro, I said that I am fine and if it will please you, I will eat," he muttered before taking a bite of the small loaf.  
  
Elladan eyed his youngest brother thoughtfully and opened his mouth to speak, but the words never had the opportunity to be heard. At that moment, a disheveled edhel appeared from the path, approaching the three at a full sprint.  
  
"Lords Elladan and Elrohir, you are needed immediately by Herdir Elrond, a matter of the utmost importance!" the messenger cried.  
  
The twins stood swiftly, and exchanged a worried glance before addressing the other elf.  
  
"We will of course follow you at once. Did he say as to what this matter is?" Elladan asked as he hefted a quiver, bow, and the pack onto his shoulders.  
  
The frantic-looking messenger shook his head, "Nay, my lords."  
  
"Estel, will you be able to make it back to the house alright?" Elrohir asked, his voice clearly stating that he had not forgotten his concerns.  
  
"We have not forgotten, little brother, you are to return at once and seek Ada as soon as he is free. Do you understand?" Elladan added with a measuring look.  
  
Estel merely nodded and watched as his brothers followed the other elf back toward the house, urgent conversation sparking at the unusual summons. He had no intention of finding Elrond; rather he planned instead retire to that safety of his room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Throughout the afternoon and into the night both his brothers and his father remained busy with a patrol that had been attacked. Thus, there were many elves in desperate need of medical care and the odd behavior of the young adan was lost in the disorder. It was easy for Estel to avoid dinner and simply crawl into his bed; unaware of the danger he was putting himself in. He promised himself to talk with Elrond in the morning, for he was truly feeling ill, but did not wish to bother the great healer at a time when he was needed so badly by others.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was not until the moon was well settled in the night sky that the three elves finished their work. They filed out of the healing quarters, exhausted both physically and mentally after stabilizing the warriors. Both of the younger elves' minds were so preoccupied by their recently completed work that they forgot their previous concern for their brother. Nodding in silent farewell the three parted, retiring to the peace of their separate quarters.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The stars were shinning brightly in the dark sky, their light bathing Imladris in a soft glow. Resting with the scattered clouds, the thin sliver of the moon appeared to be a single silver jewel on the black velvet of the night. Peace encompassed the valley as its occupants either rested comfortably or quietly went about their duties. The serenity followed the wind as it calmly breezed through every room in the great city except for one. The single room belonged to a young human child of seven years. Warm light from a dying fire graced the room and decorated the walls with playful shadows. However, this tranquility seemed to do little to comfort the moans and thrashings of the boy.  
  
Estel lay in his bed, tangled in blankets and sheets with his nightclothes sticking to his sweaty body. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his face contorted in pain. Every few moments a moan escaped through his dry lips but there was no end to his writhing as he attempted to free himself in his dreams.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elladan paused in his reading and cocked his head as if to listen closely to some subtle sound that did not belong among those of the night. He sat in his room by the fire exploring the history of Gondor and relishing in the peace that he had finally found. He had struggled long with his twin and their father to save the lives of the warriors and desperately needed the quiet to recover his spent energy. After a few minutes spent in deep contemplation over the sound the realization hit him and he closed his book, setting it aside. In his concern and anxiety with the injured elves, he had forgotten the earlier behavior of his human brother. A slight fear touched his mind as his earlier concerns resurfaced.  
  
Walking softly on the pads of his feet, Elladan made his way to his youngest brother's room and peered in as he opened the door fully. Though he was expecting that Estel was suffering from one of his occasional colds, he was not prepared for what he saw. Quickly he moved to the bed, dread replacing the fear that had rooted in his mind.  
  
"Estel! Wake up Estel!" he called softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. When the boy did not respond, concern etched itself into his features.  
  
"Estel!! Estel!! Awake Estel!" he called louder, shaking him gently.  
  
Estel woke in pain and fear and let out a scream that rang off the walls. He immediately struggled fervently against the blankets. Elladan attempted to hold him still and calm him, but the adan did not respond.  
  
"Hush, titta mine, stop struggling. Tis only I, Elladan, everything is alright." he spoke, making eye contact with Estel in an effort to reach through his confusion.  
  
"'Dan? 'Dan, it hurts, it hurts, make it stop." Estel moaned and began to cease his attempts to free himself.  
  
Elladan continued to talk softly to him while untangling his arms and legs from the blankets. Seconds later Elrond, Elrohir, and several others appeared in the doorway in robes and nightclothes. Elladan glanced up briefly and sighed in relief at the new arrivals before turning back to the whimpering child.  
  
"'Dan, please.please, make it stop, make it stop." the small voice pleaded. Estel's eyes were unfocused and blurry with tears. "Help me."  
  
Elrond was at his side instantly, giving Elladan a thankful but questioning gaze. The younger elf moved slightly to the side to give his father room and felt the hand of his twin on his shoulder. He did not look up and Elrohir did not speak, both simply watched. A crowd has formed both inside and out of the room, called from rest or work by the unnerving scream.  
  
"What hurts you so, titta mine?" Elrond asked gently, smoothing back Estel's dark, damp hair with his steady hand.  
  
Now that he was free from the restraints of the blankets, Estel curled up into a ball, clutching at his side. Tears filled his eyes and rolled silently down his cheeks.  
  
"My side, Ada, please make it stop." the boy seemed almost to beg.  
  
"I will, Estel, but you need to let me look first. Can you let me see?" the elven lord asked gently. Estel nodded and grimaced as he forced his body flat once more. Carefully, the great healer felt and prodded at his son's side while Estel moaned and whimpered. His finished as swiftly as possible, not wanting to cause more pain than necessary in his examination. Frowning deeply, Elrond turned to the twins and smiled slightly at the number of elves that had gathered in concern.  
  
"Elladan, kindly go to my study and retrieve some Silraen and a cup of hot water for Estel. Elrohir, please inform our friends that the situation is under control and that their concern is appreciated but they may return to their chambers." he instructed. With the second command he gestured to the gathered elves and shot an I-do-not-care-what-you-have-to-do-but-get-them- out-of-here look to Elrohir. As soon as the twins rose to fulfill their father's whishes, Elrond turned back to his youngest, who had once again curled into a ball.  
  
"Hush now, Estel, Elladan will be back soon with some medicine." he comforted while rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back.  
  
By the time Elrohir had cleared the room and hall of curious elves, Elladan had returned baring the requested items. He quickly gave them to Elrond before relapsing into silent observance. Though immensely worried, both twins knew better than to interrupt their father in a situation like this.  
  
Elrond measured a small amount of the yellow powder and dissolved it into the warm water. He handed the drink to Elladan for a moment and attempted to gain Estel's attention once more.  
  
"Estel, ninion, drink this and I promise the pain will go away." he coaxed while he shifted Estel into his arms. He took the mug back from Elladan and brought it to the child's lips. For once, Estel did not protest, but drank the liquid quickly with little more that a wince at the taste. After a moment his tight muscles slackened and the cloudiness cleared from his eyes. As Elrond placed him among the covers once more, Estel slowly blinked his eyes seemingly surprised to feel the pain dissipating.  
  
"Ada, what is wrong with him?" Elrohir questioned, unable to hold his concern back. Elrond sighed and looked into the confused eyes of his human son.  
  
Turning back to the twins he spoke in a voice that barely classified as a whisper, confident that Estel would not here the words he spoke.  
  
"I know not what causes him such pain, though I have heard rumors of an ailment in humans before with theses symptoms. I must go to my study and research for I fear that this is indeed serious." Elrond admitted sadly.  
  
At his words, both younger elves hung their heads in self-reproach. "Ai! How could we have been so foolish?" Elladan spoke aloud, sorrow making his voice thick.  
  
"What do you mean, ionnin?" Elrond asked patiently.  
  
"We thought he was sick earlier and had planned to take him to you, but allowed ourselves to be distracted by the messenger," Elrohir replied.  
  
"Do not say these things, for there was nothing you could have done to prevent this from happening and the messenger was my fault not yours," the great healer soothed, "But you must now both be strong for your brother." He paused for a brief moment as a thought occurred to him. "Would you be able to recall Estel's symptoms and his behavior from earlier?"  
  
The twins nodded solemnly and Elrohir opened his mouth to answer his father's question but he was interrupted by a small voice. All three elves turned their gazes to the human child who stared back in confusion and slight annoyance.  
  
"Why won't you talk loud enough so I can understand?" he asked quietly, his voice sounding sleepy and full of hurt.  
  
Identical eyebrows rose together as both Elladan and Elrohir looked questioningly at their father, wondering how Elrond was going to talk his way through this one. Elrond shot them a warning glare before once again returning to the edge of Estel's bed.  
  
"My apologies, little one, rest now for I promise you will not be alone," he comforted, stroking the small cheek. He hummed softly until Estel finally gave into sleep.  
  
"Elrohir, I would ask that you come with me to relate your observations and aid in my research. Elladan, would you stay with him incase he wakes?"  
  
Elladan nodded and watched his father and brother depart before sitting down in an armchair and watching the gentle rise and fall of his youngest brother's chest.  
  
* * * * *  
  
For the remainder of the day and well into the hours of the next night the lord of Imladris searched fervently through volumes and volumes of books. Each page that left him without an answer only succeeded in heightening his despair.  
  
He sat amid empty tea mugs and piles of disorderly books and papers, his eyes rimmed with red circles and his face drawn in worry.  
  
"Adar, I believe I might have found something."  
  
Elrond literally jumped from his chair in excitement and moved quickly to Elrohir's side. He took the book from the younger elf's hands and quickly read the words, ardently searching for the explanation behind Estel's pain.  
  
"Ai, Elbereth, watch over him!" Elrond exclaimed as he finished the passages and turned his gaze onto Elrohir's distressed face.  
  
Both elves remained motionless with eyes locked, each searching for same answer and reassurance that was not to be had. After a long moment, Elrond bowed his head and sighed, his mind still reeling with his discovery.  
  
"He must be told, though I know not if he will understand," he said slowly, his words laced with both regret and uncertainty.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Estel, I am sorry." He began sincerely but did not provide a reason for his apology, instead he launched into an explanation of the child's ailment. "The pain in your side is because your appendix is sick. I need to go in and fix it or you will become very sick. Do you understand?"  
  
Estel shook his head. "What is an appendus, Ada?"  
  
"Well, your appendix is an organ- you know what those are?- like your liver and heart, but it is not necessary for your body to have. I need to take it out." Elrond explained patiently.  
  
With a yawn and Estel offered him a small smile. "Oh, if that is all, Ada, then why do you look so worried?" Then an idea occurred to him. "Ada, how are you going to take it out?"  
  
"I must cut you here," Elrond said pointing to the side of the boy's stomach, "and take it out. But first I will put you to sleep so you will not feel anything."  
  
The blood drained out of Estel's face. "No," came the simple but direct reply.  
  
"We will help too, Estel, there is no need to fear. Adar is a very good healer, you know that right? You will be fine." Elrohir said with an encouraging smile.  
  
"It must be done, titta mine. You already have a fever." Elrond said gently and placed a long hand onto Estel's forehead. A slight warmth radiated from the boy and the healer frowned as the feeling combated with the coolness of his hand. "We must act soon. Estel, will you be alright for a little while by yourself while your brothers and I gather some supplies?"  
  
Estel nodded and watched as his family left, once again talking quietly under their breath to prevent his understanding. 'There is no way that Ada is going to cut me. I said I would be alright but I did not say that I would still be here when they returned.' Quickly, a plan formed in the boy's mind and he slipped out of his bed, grabbing his robe from a nearby chair.  
  
* * * * *  
  
'This is a perfect hiding place.' Estel thought to himself as he huddled in his robe under a bench in the gardens. He had purposely wandered around the garden until he found a bench that was far from the most popular paths. It had been difficult to escape from the house, but he had managed it and allowed himself a smile of satisfaction at a job well done. He sighed slightly at the pain in his side, but it was not as noticeable since he had been taking the medicine that Elladan had given him every few hours.  
  
After a few minutes, Estel stretched out under the bench and placed his head on his arms. Looking up at the sky, he remembered all the stories he had been told of the stars and the light of the elves. With these stories filling his mind, Estel allowed the warm breeze of the night lull him to sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir walked into Estel's room with their arms full of supplies. They moved directly over to the table to unload their burdens and Elrond began to organize the instruments as the twins went over to comfort their younger brother.  
  
"How are you feeling, titta toro?" Elladan asked as he turned away from the table. The moment he saw the empty bed, all the color drained from his face. Elrohir turned a moment later when he did not here a reply from Estel.  
  
"Estel, where are you hiding?" Elladan called as soon as he had regained his voice. His words came out coated with fear and concern.  
  
Elrond spun at his son's question, a look of pure dread upon his face. It took moments for the three to search the room and for panic to set in.  
  
"Estel must be found immediately. The infection could cause a rupture at any moment. If it does." Elrond did not finish for he had already explained the situation to the twins.  
  
"We shall start a house wide search immediately." Elrohir declared with a sudden determination. Elrond nodded in reply.  
  
"Gather all the elves that are willing to aid in the search. Begin in the house and then move to the outside. Do not leave a corner, cabinet, or closet unchecked. Please, we must use all haste in finding him, every second counts. Go, now!" Elrond's voice was distraught and almost desperate, the last part practically screamed.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir left the room at a full sprint and Elrond could here them recruiting loudly through the halls. He had a feeling that there would be many "volunteers" with the twins' encouragement. A grim smile briefly shown on his lips before he began to pace the room.  
  
'The child has no idea what danger he is putting himself in. If he does not return soon then I might not be able to save him.' As the enormity of this thought settled into the elf lord's mind he collapsed into a chair, placing his head in his hands.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Three hours later, a group of elves sat dejectedly in the great hall. Many had frowns and looks of worry on their faces while the rest paced with expressions of stone.  
  
"He is still not found?" Elrond asked, grief tinting his every feature.  
  
"Nay, Adar, we have searched everywhere, only Glorfindel has yet to return. How much longer do you think he has?" Elladan questioned, though he was not sure if he really wanted the answer.  
  
"It may already be too late, I do not know." Elrond left the room with those words, unseen tears forming in his eyes. He barely made it to his study before they began to run down his cheeks, visible examples of the pain and despair that was rooted within him.  
  
A knock on the door drew him from his sorrow and he quickly dried his face.  
  
"Enter," he called out, his voice cracking slightly with emotion.  
  
The door burst open and Elrohir ran in.  
  
"Ada, come quick, he has been found. Glorfindel has found Estel. Please, come and help him," the younger elf cried in excitement, grabbing Elrond by the arm and dragging him from his study.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Glorfindel placed the boy on his bed and looked at him with a mixture of concern and irritation. If Estel wanted to hide, he practically disappeared.  
  
"Estel, do you have any idea of how worried we have been?" he began to lecture, though very gently.  
  
Estel shook his head and grimaced in pain. Elladan sat down next to him and felt his forehead.  
  
"Ai, you are burning up, titta mine. Why did you run?" Elladan asked and looked expectantly at the door for the arrival of his father and brother.  
  
"I don't want Ada to cut me." Estel moaned but snuggled against his brother for comfort. He felt horrible and the medicine was wearing off.  
  
Elladan opened his mouth to comment just as Elrond and Elrohir came running through the doorway.  
  
"Estel! Why did you leave, ninion? Never mind that now, I must operate at once. This can wait not a moment longer. Glorfindel, I thank you with my entire being. Elrohir, please prepare the Arunya." Elrond ordered immediately upon his arrival.  
  
Elrohir hurried to the table and picked up a very small vile that contained a deep red juice. Looking toward his father, he nodded at Elrond's instructions. Moving back over to the bed, the elf forced a smile onto his face.  
  
"Estel, will you drink this for me? It will make you very sleepy and when you wake, it will all be over." Elrohir asked, clearly meaning that there was no alternative to his instructions. He took a small cup of water and added a single drop of the powerful drug to it.  
  
Estel's eyes darted from one face to another, looking for a way out but each elf nodded that he was to obey his brother. With a small nod of consent, Estel accepted the medicine. Elladan offered him a squeeze as the he finished the mixture. Within moments, Estel's eyes drooped and finally shut. His breathing slowed and all four elves sighed in relief.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elladan and Elrohir sat in armchairs by their brother's bed, alternatively watching him and conversing softly. Estel's chest rose and fell slowly and peacefully, as he was still in the deep sleep brought on by the drug. They had finished helping their father with the operation, though they had barely removed the infection in time. Estel still had a fever, but it was under control as the source had been removed. The cut was the length of Elladan's pointer finger and was stitched tightly closed by intricate elven knots.  
  
Both elves knew their brother would be asleep for many hours yet, but they remained with him out of relief and a lingering fear.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was so hard to wake up. All he wanted was to be able to open his eyes and see his family, but there seemed to be a weight that kept him submerged in the darkness. His mind was still fuzzy and floated detached from the feelings of his body. Estel put all his concentration and energy into forcing a single eyelid to crack open. The effort itself almost sent his spinning back into the darkness.  
  
"Estel? Are.up.us," a voice called gently, though the words sounded garbled and distorted.  
  
Finally, he was able to open both eyes and blink in confusion at the blurry faces above him. Their mouths were moving and very slowly the words were registering in his mind. After a few long minutes, his head seemed to find the connection with the rest of his body. Pain and comprehension rushed his consciousness and he momentarily closed his eyes as a moan broke free from his lips.  
  
"Estel!? Please answer us. How are you feeling?" Elladan's voice pleaded, causing him to reopen his eyes and attempt a wan smile.  
  
"Is it over?" he asked, surprised at how soft and weak his own voice sounded.  
  
His brothers visibly relaxed at his question, Elrohir letting out the breath he had been holding.  
  
"Aye, titta mine, do not fear, tis over. How do you feel?" Elladan repeated gently, brushing curly dark locks from the boy's forehead.  
  
"Tired and it still hurts," Estel moaned slightly.  
  
Elrohir once again appeared in his line of vision and handed his twin a cup. The two exchanged a look and Elladan turned back to meet the glare his youngest brother sent him.  
  
"This will make you." Elrohir began but was cut off.  
  
"No more medicine, toro, I don't want it," Estel mumbled, frowning deeply at the two raven-haired elves above him.  
  
"You will take this, stubborn human, for Ada ordered it. You would not want Ada to be mad now, would you?" Elrohir teased.  
  
Estel shook his head and accepted the drink, scowling at the taste.  
  
As the two watched him drift into a healing sleep, they smiled fondly and whispered almost as one voice, "Sleep now, little one, we will be here watching over you till you awake."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The lord of Imladris stopped in the doorway of his youngest son's room and smiled at the sight before him. Estel was still asleep in his bed, a small fist wrapped around Elladan's thumb. Both twins were also sleeping, though in awkward positions in armchairs. For a long time, Elrond just stood in the doorway, the stress and strain of the past few days washed away by the scene in front of him. To think that he almost lost one of the things he held closest to his heart.  
  
Quietly, he moved to the two elves and touched each on the shoulder, gently pulling them from sleep.  
  
"Boys, I will stay with Estel, why do you not go off to your beds," he offered with a smile.  
  
Elrohir blinked at his father and shook his head, "Nay, Ada, we promised we would watch over him till he awakens, I will not leave him."  
  
Elladan sleepily nodded in agreement, causing the elder elf to pause and stare at them both. His gaze traveled to the sleeping boy, before training back onto the weary elves.  
  
"Go ahead, I do not think he would mind," Elrond said, reading the thought that he knew was the focus of both their minds.  
  
Without a moment of hesitation, the two climbed up onto the bed, careful not to jostle their brother. Elladan maneuvered so as not to dislodge his thumb and finally settled down.  
  
"Sleep well, my sons," Elrond whispered as he kissed each one on the forehead.  
  
With one last look at the peaceful scene, he left the room but did not go far. He stopped in the moonlit hall and leaned against the wall, his eyes shut. Pictures of his children danced in his mind. For the second time in the past day, silver tears ran down the cheeks of the mighty elven lord. However, these were not tears of sorrow, but those of joy and he moved not to wipe them away.  
  
* * * * * 


End file.
